elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Confrontation ~ Zufällige Begegnung
Confrontation ~ Zufällige Begegnung ( German: Chance Encounter ) is the seventh episode of the Elfen Lied anime series. Series directed by Mamoru Kanbe; created by Lynn Okamoto; produced by ARMS Corporation. Plot Nana all but ignores Bando's demands to know why she has horns. Almost uncharacteristically, she brags that a hundred Bandos couldn't be any threat to her and that only her promise to 'Papa' Kurama prevents her from simply killing him. Taking this attitude as a confirmation that Nana is allied or even friends with Lucy, Bando fires on Nana as she walks away. Nana is shocked that she is unable to turn the dense bullet back with her vectors and is struck and grazed. A now-confident Bando explains that his bullets are custom-made 50-Caliber tungsten, apparently made in preparation for facing Lucy again. He approaches the fallen Nana, saying that at close range, he should now be able to kill her, but her invisible 'arms' will be unable to reach her. At the Maple House, Kouta calls out to Wanta, finding that Nyu has once again let him off his leash. Going back inside, he has a one-sided conversation with the ever-playful Nyu overheard in the kitchen by Yuka and Mayu, who are preparing dinner. Mayu expresses happiness that Nyu came back; Yuka tries to with a little less enthusiasm. Yuka realizes that Mayu has homework, and offers to let her go and do it while Yuka finishes making dinner. Mayu declines, wishing to feel like a productive member of the house. Yuka decides to make Kouta and Nyu do their fair share and leaves while Mayu quietly wonders if she should tell the others about Bando, and his threats against Nyu, wondering why he would want to hurt her (of course not knowing about Lucy). At the Kamakura/Enoshima beachfront, Bando continues to demand answers that Nana refuses to give. Nana is confused about his questions about 'her' until he speaks sarcastically of the coincidence of two horned girls showing up in Kamakura at the same time. When Nana asks if he means Lucy, Bando takes this as an admission they know each other and fires into one of Nana's arms. Nana begins to weep and asks why he wants to hurt her when she is being a good obedient girl and not fighting him. Her wish to go far away and live peacefully is mocked by Bando, who kicks her down and calls her a monster, quickly retreating past what he (wrongly) believes to be her two-meter vector range limit. He continues his verbal assault, saying that she is a freak, an enemy, and plague to Humankind, a disease that is put down in the cradle except for guinea pigs like herself. He tells her flatly that there is no place for her in this world, brushing aside and mocking her attempts at denial as he again demands to know where Lucy is. Nana breaks down, appears to hear a murderous inner voice, and raises up a sandstorm with her power, coldly stating that if the world has no room for her, she must make room by killing everyone else. Bando expresses his surprise in this. At the Maple House, Kouta makes a futile attempt to ask Nyu where she had been while they all searched for her, which Yuka urges him to forget about for simply being happy that she was back safe and sound, but Kouta cannot shake the feeling of something odd. At the beachfront, Nana walks slowly towards Bando, which at first delights Bando into thinking he will now face the real fight he wanted. But though he shoots Nana repeatedly in her arms and legs, she keeps coming, stunning Bando who does not know her limbs are artificial. Running to a part of the beach he has cleared of anything her vectors can weaponize and hurl at him, he taunts her with the weakness and strength of their relative ranges, saying that if she begs, he might show mercy. As he fires again, Nana knocks the blast back at him by firing off one of her artificial arms, walking so closely over him that he is reminded of Lucy. Taunted back about the loss of his gun and offered the same sarcastic mercy, Bando reveals he had a second gun available, and fires it, striking Nana in the head despite missing, as the aim in his artificial hand was off due to the concussion of the deflected bullet. Nana sights her own blood and seems to fall out of her murderous rage, falls into a tearful breakdown and cries for Kurama to come and get her. Nana asks Bando about his artificial limb, and gets an angry response regarding her 'friend' Lucy, a notion which Nana corrects by showing him her own scars from Lucy. The two reason out that they share a common enemy. Bando is taken aback by Nana's assertion that Diclonii can sense one another, but refuses her offer of an alliance against Lucy, feeling she'd only get in the way. He does however tell her to inform him by cell-phone if she senses Lucy, then only tells her to find him on the beach when she has no idea what a cell-phone is, and not to face Lucy herself in battle. Nana is at first upset with being ordered around, but sees that Bando needs aid in getting up, an awkward effort made more so when Nana loses control of the arm helping him up, instead sending him sprawling, cursing her out as he goes. At the Diclonius Research Institute, Shirakawa stands before the desk of Chief Kakuzawa, where the Chief is enraged at Kurama's disobedience in not killing Nana as ordered, but instead decides to continue focusing on the bigger target, Lucy. Shirakawa puts forward the theory that Kurama regards Nana as a substitute for the daughter he says he killed when she was born. Kakuzawa seems to find amusement in this, calls Kurama a fool and decides to delay his punishment for a time. Kurama stares at a picture of himself standing next to a young pregnant woman, then a picture of Kisaragi, and then a file photo of Nana which indicates that she is deceased. He makes a vow that she will survive, no matter what he has to do. On the streets of Kamakura, Nana wanders cold and alone, missing her Papa desperately. Again, her lack of knowledge of the world comes back to bite her. She holds a purse stuffed full of money, having no idea what it is and realizing she is famished. Walking up to a crepes stand, she comically tries to order one, never realizing she has much more than the Five Hundred Yen he asks for, and walks off dejected, her dirty clothes drawing more stares than her horns. At the Maple House, Kouta and Nyu aid Yuka with the dishes. Yuka asks where Mayu is, and Kouta responds that she went out to take Wanta for a long walk, even though she usually only goes around the block. Yuka is concerned by how late it is. Mayu for her part is looking for a phone by which to check on Bando when Wanta suddenly runs off unexpectedly. Nana has started a small fire in a can, realizing in despair that she has come back to the place of her defeat by Lucy, and fearing she will never see 'Papa' Kurama again. Wanta runs up and barks, causing Mayu to apologize for his barking, as she and Nana meet again. Mayu is confused about Nana's new limbs, remembering her horrific fight with Lucy. Thinking again that the fight must have been a dream, Mayu faints when one of Nana's legs suddenly detaches in front of her. At the Maple House, Nyu plays once more with the grandfather clock, Kouta realizing she can do no harm to an already-broken clock. His attempt to question her about how she got away from Professor Kakuzawa falls flat, both because of Nyu's nature and the horrific imagery of the Professor's death causing Kouta pain. Nana helps the fainted Mayu to a safe place where she finally awakens, describing how worried she and the 'little creature' Wanta were. As they repair some damage Nana innocently did to the place, Mayu asks Nana about her leg and her horns, comforting Nana when she says she thinks they're cute. Nana then asks Mayu to be her friend, since she knows nothing about the outside world, having grown up at the Institute. Nana is overjoyed at Mayu's agreement to be her friend, saying she can deal with homelessness and hunger, but not loneliness. Inside, as the two new friends talk, Nana goes to throw some more of the 'worthless paper' on the fire, panicking Mayu who sees how much money Nana has already burned. She asks Nana if she even knows what money is, which gets an indignant response from Nana. Mayu tests her knowledge by concocting a lie about money coming to life and attacking her while she sleeps, which scares the clueless Nana to no end until Mayu reveals her lie. As the two gather and count the money, Mayu tells of her envy that Nana's papa would trust her and love her so much as to give her all that money. Nana (talked out of spending it all on food) says she wants to be with her Papa more than she wants all the money in the world. Mayu's attempt to ask about Bando hunting Nyu instead reveals to Nana that Nyu must, in fact, be Lucy. At the Maple House, Kouta prepares to leave and look for Mayu. As he leaves, Yuka has her breasts groped from behind by the ever-playful Nyu, causing Kouta to wonder anew at her antics. Yuka chases him off and tries to fend off Nyu. Mayu and Nana wait outside, but Nana cannot sense Lucy's presence and begins to think she has the wrong place. Kouta meets them as he leaves, and in his intense curiosity, almost assaults Nana with questions, till Mayu admonishes him and he apologizes. Nana, still not sensing Lucy, turns to leave, with Mayu tearing her dress. Kouta wants to ask her more questions, and Mayu asks Kouta to make a plate of food for her, and he agrees, in part to get her inside. Yuka, still mercilessly groped by Nyu, hears Kouta's voice and springs out to meet him. On Kouta's side, the door is stuck, but Nyu joyfully flings it open. Seeing only her sworn enemy Lucy, Nana immediately begins to attack Nyu, knocking her back through glass and wood. Category:Series Information Category:Anime Category:Story Related Category:Article